Mia dea
by FireFenix11
Summary: Achille attraversa l'ade, e i suoi pensieri lo accompagnano. Questa è una oneshot, un finale alternativo nato da la mente di un eterna romantica (che sarei io).


Mia dea, troppo allungo ho nascosto i miei sentimenti ,celandoli nella notte, quando diventavamo un tutt'uno.  
>E ora sono qui, esalo il mio ultimo respiro; diversamente da come mi aspettavo, i miei pensieri non sono rivolti alla gloria, l'orgoglio, e la felicità per le mie gesta che saranno narrate negli anni.<br>No mia dea, i miei pensieri sono rivolti a te.  
>Anche adesso che piangi e sei portata via dal mio assassino, da colui che mi ha aperto la porta per l'Ade, il cammino per l'oltre tomba, ove rivedrò le mie vittime: alcune innocenti, altre colpevoli e meschine, e, altre ancora, che hanno avuto solo la malasorte di fronteggiarmi in battaglia.<br>Mia dea, solo il tuo pianto rende la mia morte triste e dolorosa.  
>Tendi la mano. La tua bellissima mano, che troppe volte, ha toccato le cicatrici di violente battaglie, e le tue labbra, che si posavano su di esse come per curarle.<br>Per poi alzare il tuo volto, e mostrare il sorriso di una fanciulla, ancora troppo giovane per capire il significato di quelle stesse cicatrici, e troppo intelligente per non saperlo.  
>Un sorriso innocente che troppe volte mi ha incantato.<br>La tendi come a volermi strappare dalle braccia della signora morte, dama che mi farà d'accompagnatrice verso l'ignoto; sento il suo abbraccio, è freddo e lento nella sua agonia, mi sta portando via, ma i miei occhi sono devoti a te mia dea, a te sola, che ti fai sempre più lontana e sofferente.  
>Le mie forze mi abbandonano sempre più, ormai è buio.<br>Riapro i miei occhi, ma non vedo il tuo dolce sorriso ma delle rovine.  
>Rovine di luoghi di mie gloriose vittorie, e questo è ciò che ne rimane mia dea, solo macerie, e le sculture di divinità: sfigurate e logore ormai in decadenza.<br>Vado avanti per la mia strada, non mi guardo indietro, solo la mia mente lo fa, i miei ricordi, mia madre, lei mi diede una scelta, ella mi disse che potevo vivere una vita felice e serena, ma poi sarei stato dimenticato, messo da parte; ciò che sono stato sarebbe svanito per sempre, le mie gesta eroiche non sarebbero state ricordate, le vite che avevo donato alla morte, solo inutili sacrifici.  
>Oppure sarei partito per la guerra, e le mie gesta sarebbero state tramandate nei secoli, il mondo non avrebbe mai scordato il mio nome, ma il prezzo era donare me stesso alla dama in nero e non era nemmeno il più alto, il vero prezzo è stato strapparmi dal tuo tenero e caldo abbraccio.<br>Mi volto ancora con questi pensieri e, i miei occhi si posano sul guardiano dell'Ade, accucciato su queste stesse rovine; i suoi tre sguardi sono su di me, ma non mi attacca, mi osserva ben attento che vada avanti.  
>Una bestia cosi feroce, a pochi passi da me, ed io ne rimango sorpreso, per la sua magnificenza.<br>Per quanto sia descritto o raffigurato, nulla è paragonabile, quanto ad averlo a un passo di distanza da sentire il suo stesso respiro.  
>Continuo la mia strada, ma più che vado avanti più le rovine scompaiono, e mi si apre una spiaggia, la stessa in cui albergano i miei ricordi d'infanzia.<br>Il mio sguardo vaga per i cieli rossi come il sangue, con un velo di nero, come una notte senza stelle.  
>Vedo il mare, ma non è come lo rimembravo, in esso vagano le anime perdute, che si lamentano in silenzio, rimpianti delle loro vite; io per quanto morto non ne ho, se non fossi partito non ti avrei mai trovato mia dea, e non avrei conosciuto l'amore, quello che mi hai offerto e donato.<br>Rivolgo il mio sguardo verso il mare e un'imbarcazione cattura i miei occhi; su di essa il mio prossimo accompagnatore, Caronte, un'ombra, uno schiavo, un nulla ormai solo devoto al suo compito. Ormai solo quello.  
>Salgo sull'imbarcazione. Pronto a partire, e per la prima volta mi guardo indietro, verso le rovine, e vedo una figura femminile che mi viene incontro, una dama in bianco, che non può essere la morte; è sempre più vicina, mi sta guardando mentre piange e sorride, il sorriso di una fanciulla.<br>Mi raggiunge, ed io tendo la mia mano per farla salire sull'imbarcazione.  
>Una volta salita la stringo e poi ci guardiamo negli occhi mentre la barca prende il largo.<br>-Sono stata nei tuoi pensieri?- Mi chiedi con le mani sul mio petto e, gli occhi che sorridono con te.  
>E mentre navighiamo verso l'ignoto, ti passo una mano fra i capelli, mentre con l'altra ti stringo la vita, e ti rispondo:<br>-Sempre. mia Briseide- .  
>Sempre.<br>Mia dea…

_**Nota autore: Grazie a chi ha letto la storia. Questo è un finale alternativo per la mia mente di inguaribile romantica... non potevo fare a meno di immaginare un finale per loro anche se nell'aldilà. Se qualcuno vuole lasciare un commento mi farebbe più che felice. Grazie i cuore.**_


End file.
